Worth It
by Jazume
Summary: Maybe...it was only at first he was everything I needed, everything I wanted.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & Co. so don't sue.

Also, I own the poem "Worth It".

_**Poem**_

_Flashback_

* * *

Sitting on the roof of her home Kagome cries silent tears. Tears of sorrow, anger, frustration, or joy she didn't know. All she knew was that she no longer had her Inuyasha with her. The love of her life was gone. He left her for something he believed was better. Now her heart was shattered into pieces. It pained her to think of him, the one that made her feel safe, the one who she thought that she could be with for the rest of her life, and the one who she loved with all her being.

_**Of all the trials and tribulations I've been through in my life,**_

_**I have never been through one like this**_

_**I met a person who has opened my eyes**_

_**As well as my heart to something more.**_

Her mind wondered to the time when they first met. At seven years old Kagome's mother died. She remembered when as soon as she saw her mother's body in the casket she ran out of the church and all the way home to her tree house. As she cried and cried into her little hands, she never heard a ten year old Inuyasha coming up the ladder. He saw her run out the church and followed her at the request of his older brother. A hand was on her shoulder and she looked up with sad, lost, teary eyes. Immediately she launched herself at him crying her eyes out. Inuyasha, understanding how she felt, comforted her and stayed with her. Since then they have been friends.

For then first time in a few days she smiled remembering the time when they officially became a couple.

_One evening Kagome was in the park walking when she saw Inuyasha running up to her. "Kagome!" he yelled with a smile engraved on face. Smile back at her crush, she greeted him. "Hey Inuyasha, how ya doing?" Surprising her, she saw what could have been a blush on his cheeks. "Hey Kagome can I talk to you for a second?" She nodded, smile brightly. 'Things are defiantly looking up today' she thought. Inuyasha pulled Kagome aside to one of he secluded picnic tables._

_"Okay um uh Kagome I've been thinking about the time we've been spending together and well I would like for you to be my girlfriend." He smiled hoping it would better his chances but it was soon gone as he was tackled by a very pleased 16- year old. Inuyasha laughed as he released the girl._

_"Here these are for you." He pulled out a bouquet of marigolds and gave them to her. "A marigold shines in the dark just like your smile, you bright my world."_

_Then he kissed her for the first time._

**_As the days go by my heart began to fly._**

**_For this person has been so beautiful to me._**

**_Their arms so welcome, warm, and loving._**

**_I love it there and never wanted to leave._**

Oh how she just loved the time they spent together after that. Not long after he asked her to go to the Bahamas for a weekend of fun. The weekend is one she would never forget. Relaxing in the sun, feeling the cool breeze against her skin, and swimming in the clear water full of colorful fishes, there was nothing that could be better than sharing the experience with the one she cared about the most.

_**Then it happened without my knowing.**_

_**My heart welcomed and sheltered another person, another soul.**_

_**Soon every thought in some way was about him.**_

Kagome sighed as she noticed how long they were actually been together. Real good friends since she was ten, boyfriend and girlfriend since sixteen, engaged since eighteen, and married since….

So much time has pasted…

The best years of her youth…

…as well as her worse.

**_And I found myself sacrificing what I valued most to benefit him._**

**_I sacrificed my education, missing lesson after lesson._**

**_I sacrificed my happiness, doing everything he wanted and more._**

**_And in doing so made him become apart of myself._**

**_But was it worth it?_**

Yes. There were plenty of bad times in their relationship mostly because of Inuyasha's changing ways. Becoming more of a rude, impatient, selfish, and all around terrible person during the summer before their senior year. But that was when Kikyo and Naraku came back into town. Being friends of course they hung out lead to more trouble. They were both the worst little troublemakers in their group of friends. Stealing, killing, they did it all but no one knew about the killing of course. When school started it became worse. Inuyasha became involved and dragged Kagome along with him. They lied, cheated; skipped school and she knew it was wrong but she wanted be with her boyfriend and wanted to see him happy.

She wanted to see him happy.

**_I sacrificed my family, relationships between us gone._**

**_I sacrificed my only sister, making her feel not important, unwanted_**

**_But was it worth it?_**

**_I sacrificed my heart, making myself available to only him._**

**_And I sacrificed my life, which became him._**

Her other friends noticed and had a front row seat to the events that passed. They warned Kagome but she failed to listen. She thought with her mind only, not considering what the heart felt. Sango her best friend, sister, the person she could depend on for anything was always there with Kagome until she made a mistake.

_Inuyasha came home drunk that night. He walked into the living room where Kagome and Sango were having their girl's night since Kagome took off from the club when Inuyasha called to hang out with her last night. Completely drunk and oblivious to the world around him he sat on Sango, who was in a comfy chair, and passed out._

_"Uhrg get your ass out my face!"_

_Kagome then rushed over to help her friend in need. Grabbing Inuyasha up from her friend's face, she woke him. "Inuyasha! Get up!"_

_He woke up with a grin on his face and grabbed Kagome around her waist. "Hey, Sango why don't you go get with Miroku or something?" He said this while feeling up Kagome. Sango turned red with anger. They broke up earlier this week and she was devastated. She was over to get advice on how to get Miroku to come back._

_"You know know what Sango just get the hell out so I can fuck Kagome real good." He then pushed Kagome out the way and opened the door._

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled._

_"What? You know you like it Kagome." He smirked. "Well Sango get your shit and get the fuck out! Too bad you can't go to Miroku since he's fucking Ayame but oh well but me and Kagome have business to take care of so get!"_

_Sango moved to get her things when Kagome tried to stop her. "No Kagome he's right it's time for me to leave. You can stay with this monster or you can come with me. But Kagome if you stay you will pay with everyone that cares about you. " She headed to the door but then turned around. "Are you coming?" Kagome just put her head down and Sango left._

_The door was slammed shut and her life began to take a turn for the worse._

After that she rarely ever saw or heard from Sango besides in school. With her being an orphan, no close living relatives, or any other friends, Kagome only had Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Naraku but for the most part only Inuyasha. She loved him so much she couldn't let him go.

She couldn't let him go…

**_But was it worth it to only destroy my heart and past life/me for this new one that is filled with pain, emptiness, and desire that he created from leading me on._**

**_I can never be with him, never be what I want to him._**

Kagome laid her chin on her knees as silent tears fell. Her mind then thought of what happened next in their troubled relationship. She shook her head as if to refuse to accept what happened.

He cheated…

…not with only with Kikyo…

…. but with also with Naraku.

She refused to believe that he could have been with both of them. She couldn't. When she heard of the deep secret of Inuyasha's she didn't trust her ears. For one night he was with Naraku but many with Kikyo. Kagome didn't even want to think of how she found out but the memory flashed before her eyes.

_"Inuyasha you sick bastard I've had it with you!" Kagome stormed upstairs to pack her things. She had just walked in to find him with Kikyou on the couch fucking each others brains out with Naraku on the other couch watching._

_"Kagome wait! I'm sorry I was drunk that time." Inuyasha pleaded._

_"No! You done too much for me to stay here even another second with you!" Kagome ran downstairs. "I'm leaving. Any last words, my love?"_

_Inuyasha walked up and his expression changed from that one of regret to one of anger and betrayal. "Yeah the hell I do! Get the hell out bitch and don't come back. You were never what I needed but I found it in Kikyo, so what use do I have of you?" he smirked._

_Eyes full of hurt and anguish Kagome walked out the door. She turned back to him to say one last thing. "I'm sorry for not being the best."_

_And she left._

_He was confused._

She released a long shriek of pain. The pain in her heart was too much to bear. Everything was spinning. Bathed in the moon's light, she stood only to clutch her chest in hurt. Tears poured down her face.

Staggering back, she lost balance and fell back on to the hard roof. Sprawled out on the roof, slowly it started to rain. As if the heavens above were crying for her, offering her comfort in her time of great pain and suffering.

She was completely alone. No one was by her side. As Inuyasha betrayed her she betrayed her only close friends. Ashamed of her actions she had no one to blame but herself.

Nothing was worth this feeling, nothing.

Then she realized she had nothing. She had to rebuild the relationship she once had with Sango, finish the rest of high school and try to afford college.

At rock bottom with nowhere to go but up she stood. A new time had begun for Kagome no more depending on anyone. Her whole life she depended on someone to be there always.

Yes. She would be strong and not anymore was she going to be weak in a world that doesn't give two shits about a person that's down.

Yes. She is the best and can be better than anyone if she wanted.

Yes. She is going to survive.

Yes. She is worth it.

**_But was HE worth it?_**

**_Worth me?_**

No. No he was not.


End file.
